Christmas with the Hamiltons
by nekokenna
Summary: A short Christmas fic that features how Alex, Eliza, and Philip spend their Christmas.


_Christmas with the Hamiltons_

**Just a short Christmas fic... Mostly focusing on Philip *goes to a corner and cries* Enjoy!**

"Philip! Are you awake yet?"

Alexander smiled as he heard Eliza's voice. It was only a matter of time before she realized that he had not gotten up yet.

"Philip! It's Christmas morning! I made a special breakfast."

"I'm coming!"

"Good. Alexander, can you—Alex? You're not up yet?"

He quickly sat up. "I am."

She opened the door and crossed her arms. "No, you're not." She shook her head and smiled. "You're not usually one to sleep in. Hurry now; we have church this morning."

Church? "But I have writing to do."

"No, you don't." She walked over the window and threw that shades open. Alexander squinted against the bright sunlight reflecting off of the snow covering the front lawn.

"It's Christmas, Alex. Today you're going to take a break from your writing and spend time with your family."

She smiled at him, and his defense shattered.

"All right. Just today."

"Hurry and get up," she told him, turning to walk out of the room. "I made oatmeal. It's still warm."

"I can't wait," he said as she walked out. He closed his eyes, making sure they were used to the light before opening them and getting out of bed. After he got dressed, he took his glasses from the end table and put them on. His eyes weren't horrible, but he supposed he could wear them to church.

Philip was already by their piano when he walked into the room. Eliza had been teaching him a Christmas carol for the past two weeks, and he was playing it now.

"Not now, Philip," Eliza called from the kitchen. "Come and eat, you two."

"But I just started!"

Alex grabbed Philip and lifted him from the bench, tickling him when he set him down. Philip giggled.

"You can finish it after," Alex told him. "We'll sit down and listen to you play it."

"Okay!" Philip said happily, breaking free of his father's grasp and bouncing over to the table. Alex watched him go, smiling. When he saw his son smile like that, he was almost ready to give up on Congress and politics and Jefferson and run away with Philip and Eliza forever.

But then his plan would fall apart. He would've been writing all these months for nothing. He knew Eliza wanted him to take a break, but he couldn't.

"Alexander? Are you coming?"

He shook himself. "Of course."

He pulled out his chair and sat down, breathing in deep. "It smells delicious."

"Let's eat it!" Philip said, reaching forward.

Eliza stopped his hand. "Wait." She looked at Alexander. "Can you say grace?"

He nodded.

"Oh, right." Philip sunk down in his chair, smiling sheepishly.

"Let's pray," Alex said, and they all bowed their heads as he gave thanks for the food and the bright Christmas morning. He asked the Lord to keep them safe in the days and years to come.

"Amen."

Philip raised his head, grinning. "Now we can eat it?"

"That's right," Eliza told him. "Hand me your bowl."

After she filled Philips, she placed some into Alex's bowl. He smiled at her over the steam curling up from the cinnamon oatmeal.

After a chatter-filled breakfast, Alex said, "Philip, are you ready for your present?"

"I get a present?"

"Don't sound so shocked," Alex chuckled. "Of course you get a present. It's Christmas."

"Yes! What is it?"

Eliza laughed. "You'll find out when you open it."

He sighed dramatically. "Fine."

"I'll go and get it," Alex said, pushing back his chair as he stood up. When he got back, Eliza and Philip were sitting on the couch. In Alex's hands was a wooden box with a bow on top of it. Philip bounced up and down, the sunlight shining on his freckles.

"You want to be a poet, don't you?" Eliza asked him.

"Of course! I'mma write as many words as Papa does!"

She laughed. "You've got quite a lot to live up to, then." Her words were light, but Alexander noticed a slight tightening at her mouth. Another reminder of how his business life interfered with his family life. But wasn't that always the struggle? He had a constitution to defend. Moments like these were to be treasured.

"Let me open it!"

Alexander laughed and placed it into Philip's hand. He eagerly tore the ribbon off, then opened the cover and peered inside. His eyes widened.

"It's just like Papa's!"

"Take it our so we can all see," Eliza told him.

He reached inside and pulled out a quill and ink jar. Grinning widely, he said, "I'mma write a thousand poems!"

"Yes, you are." Eliza bent down and kissed his forehead. "But first, don't you have a song to play for your father?"

He nodded, smiling, and hopped over the piano, hoisting himself up onto the bench. He poised his fingers over the keys, looking incredibly professional, and started and simple version of 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing.' When he finished, Alexander and Eliza clapped loudly enough for an entire audience.

Philip ran over and hugged them both tightly. Then he gasped, an idea suddenly apparent to him. "I'm going to write a Christmas poem!"

"After church," Eliza reminded him.

As Philip went to get ready, Alexander asked her, "Did you go to church a lot when you were younger?"

She nodded, but didn't say anything else. Alexander personally thought that church was wasted time that could be spent on writing. But he'd let Eliza take Philip to church if she wanted to.

_That never used to happen before…_

As they walked to the chapel, they were greeted by many that they knew with a cheery "Merry Christmas!" Alexander thought about what he would do when he got back home. His first thought was writing, but then he reminded himself that today was for his family.

And he'd spend it with his family. No writing, no politics. Just Eliza and Philip.

Because if there would be a time when they weren't around, there would be no end to the regret Alexander would feel because he had spent all his time on writing.

He suddenly turned to face Eliza, taking her in his arms and spinning her around, right in the middle of the pathway.

She laughed. "What was that for?"

Philip reached up. "Me, too, Papa!"

Alex grinned and spun him around, setting him down next to his mother. He smiled warmly at both of them and said, "Both of you are worth more to me than this country."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated :) **


End file.
